Unresolved Love part I
by McAbby Fan
Summary: Why does Abby always attract danger? Someone from the past is out to get her...again. This story makes a lot of refferences to two NCIS episodes.
1. Chapter 1

Unresolved Love (part I)

It was three AM Monday when Abby arose from her couch in which she had fallen asleep on while watching TV. She reached for her cell phone to check for any messages or missed calls, but she couldn't find it. "It probably just fell out in the car again," she said to herself. She grabbed her keys and left her apartment to head for the parking lot. As she approached her car, a strange feeling came over her. "I'm just tired," she thought, "once I get some sleep I'll feel fine at work tomorrow." She began to get her keys out of her pocket when someone struck her over the head, causing her to crumble to the ground unconscious.

In the squad room Monday morning around seven o clock, Tony, Ziva, and McGee all sat chatting about the weekend, Tony talking about a girl of course. Gibbs came around the corner. "We got a dead marine," said Gibbs, "grab your gear." About an hour and a half later, the team arrived back at NCIS with enough evidence to make Abby have a field day. Gibbs sent McGee down to Abby's lab with the field day causing evidence. However, when he reached her lab, Abby was nowhere to be found. McGee searched high and low but could not find her anywhere. It was then when he decided to tell Gibbs.

"Uh, boss, we have a problem." Said McGee.

"What is it now McGee?" asked Gibbs.

"Well, I went down to Abby's lab to give her the evidence, but she wasn't there."

"Did you check autopsy?"

"Umm…no I did not."

"Then go look!"

"Yes boss." McGee hurried down to autopsy to find Ducky and Jimmy carrying on with their normal routine.

"Hey Ducky, have you seen Abby?" asked McGee.

"No, I don't believe I have. What about you Mr. Palmer?"

"Nope. Why? Can't find her or something?" asked Jimmy.

"No I've been looking for her everywhere but I just can't find her. And if she was sick she would have called in." said McGee.

"Well I'm sure what ever reason Abigail has is a good one." Replied Ducky. McGee left autopsy to go look around NCIS for any signs of Abby. He then realized that he hadn't even bothered to try and call her. So he tried…eight times, but no answer. He was becoming more and more concerned with every second that she wasn't at work. McGee decided once more to report the information on the missing forensics expert to Gibbs. If anyone could help him, Gibbs could.

"Boss I still can't find her." McGee depressingly informed Gibbs.

"She wasn't in autopsy?' asked Gibbs.

"No and I looked everywhere else in the building in case she decided to pay the director a visit or something."

"And you tried calling her?"

"Eight times, no answer to any of them." Now Even Gibbs looked concerned. To Gibbs, Abby missing is like his daughter missing. The father-daughter relationship between Abby and Gibbs was similar to the one that he and Kelly had. So losing Abby would almost be like when he lost Kelly.

"Tony, Ziva, drop what you're doing and grab your gear, we're all going to Abby's apartment. McGee, call Ducky and tell him where we're going and what all is going on." Ordered Gibbs.

"On it boss!" They all said, almost in unison.

They arrived at Abby's apartment not too long after they left. Gibbs and Ziva were driving. Everyone searched for Abby's car, and found it. So that meant she was till there right? Tony and Ziva were sent into Abby's apartment to look and see if she was there or not. Gibbs and McGee looked around and about the car and found nothing but a pair of car keys and a small puddle of what looked to be blood. Tony and Ziva came back to what now could be a crime scene and reported that Abby was not in her apartment. McGee took a swab of the unknown substance on the ground, discovered it was blood, and put it away so that they could test it when they returned to NCIS.

"So what do we have boss?" asked Tony.

"A missing scientist." Replied Gibbs.

"Let me rephrase his question, what did we find?" asked Ziva.

"Well, we found the keys to Abby's car next to a puddle of blood on the pavement." answered McGee.

"Now we have to run the tests on the blood and find out who it belongs to." Said Gibbs. The team went back to NCIS, not letting Ziva drive this time. Gibbs called Ducky up to the squad room and told him to go down and run the blood tests with McGee in Abby's lab. After the normal waiting time, they got the test results. The blood belonged to Abby.


	2. Chapter 2

Unresolved Love (part II)

McGee and Ducky decided it was appropriate to put on their terrified faces. So many questions buzzed around their heads like an angry bumblebee. Was there a mistake in the tests? What happened to Abby? Where is she? Is she okay? Why would her blood be on the pavement? Since it's her blood, is she dead or alive? Of course, they were all hoping for alive, but they had to make sure. So McGee and Ducky hurried up to the squad room to tell Gibbs.

"Got the results back?" asked Gibbs. Neither of them was willing to answer, but McGee answered the first simple question hoping that it would make it so that he wouldn't have to answer the next question, which he already knew.

"We did boss." Answered McGee.

"And?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm sorry Jethro, but I'm afraid the blood belonged to Abby." Ducky replied. Gibbs' face was hard to read. No one could tell if he was pissed, or ready to cry inside. But he knew that there was still hope. After all, Abby always told him to think positive.

Ducky, McGee, Tony, and Ziva all stood in the squad room awkwardly looking at one another wandering what Gibbs would do. Tony Started to say,

"So…boss, are we-"

"We're going to find her." Gibbs interrupted.

"And how do you suggest we do that boss?" asked Tony. Gibbs rushed over to Tony and gave him a hefty smack on the back of the head.

"I don't know DiNozzo, what do _you_ think we should do?" snapped Gibbs. Tony just stood there puzzled, a thousand thoughts going thru his mind. None of them however helped him in any way.

"Boss, do you think she could have her cell phone with her?" asked McGee. "Cause if she does and its still on I could trace it."

"You do that McGee." Said Gibbs. McGee's computer was hooked up to the plasma so everyone could see what he was doing. He started the trace, and found Abby's phone, still on.

"Got it boss." Said McGee. "It looks like Abby's phone is in her car," since she was on her way to get it when she was abducted, but they didn't know that. "Sorry boss."

"You know how I feel about apologies McGee." Said Gibbs. "Now who would want to hurt or abduct Abby?"

"I'm feeling like we've been through this before." Said Tony. "Remember Michael Mower?"

"The stalker ex boyfriend?" asked Ziva.

"Oh yea. But he followed Abby because he loved her and was a nut case." Commented McGee.

"So you're saying that our only possibility so far is an ex boyfriend stalker who is still to be following a restraining order?" asked Ziva

"But that's the point, Mower's a stalker, not a kid napper." Replied Tony.

"So what are you guys telling me?" asked Gibbs.

"That we need to stop taking walks down memory street." Answered Ziva.

"The saying is memory lane Ziva." Tony corrected.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked Ducky.

"Whatcha got duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Well remember how Abigail told us that she started carrying two cell phones? I remember seeing it in a holder that she kept strapped to her leg. If she has her emergency phone with her, perhaps we could find her by tracing that phone instead of the other one."

McGee started to trace Abby's emergency phone. It was also still on, but thankfully not in her car. It was in a back alley, which was not exactly what they had hoped for, but at least they found it.

They assumed the GPS was correct and headed towards the back alley down town that they hoped Abby would be in. McGee pondered about Abby the whole way there. He thought about her drinking habits, and how they weren't exactly fantastic when it comes to weekends. "What if she just drank a little too much, got wasted, passed out in the alley, and was home right now trying to figure out what happened?" McGee thought to himself. It wasn't that much better than what was going on at the moment, but it almost helped him calm down. But that still didn't explain the puddle of her blood in the parking lot of her apartment. They arrived at the alley way down town next to the "Krime Kleaners" building. The team whipped out their flashlights and started looking. It was eleven thirty at night and the alley had no streetlights. They searched everywhere. They searched in dumpsters, behind dumpsters, in the random bush on the curb, everywhere. All they found however was Abby's emergency cell phone. They all knew that Abby wasn't there. But what they didn't know, was that Abby wasn't far away.


	3. Chapter 3

Unresolved Love (part III)

The team drove back to NCIS, not knowing they were going further away from Abby. She just so happened to be in the building next to the alley; "Krime Kleaners." She had been abducted, that much was true, but the fact that she was being held in a crime cleaning company's building was strange. The storage room had been emptied out into other various rooms, so it now only held one thing in it, Abby.

The light gray concrete floor was hard and cold. The walls were nothing but dry wall, not even painted yet. If it had pads it would look like a room at the mental hospital. However, Abby was not in a straight jacket, her hands were tied securely behind her back with strong white rope. Silver duct tape was keeping her mouth shut. She sat on the floor in the left corner of the room. The door was steel, and locked from the outside. Only her abductors could get inside, unless someone picked the lock.

Abby regained consciousness not long after she was put in the room. About fifteen minutes after she was awake, the door slowly opened. A tall man dressed in all black and a ski mask came into the room. He must have been at least six feet tall, because he was only a few inches taller than Abby. He walked slowly over to Abby, knelt down to her level, and removed the duct tape from her mouth. He stood back up and said,

"It's nice to see you again Abby."

"Wish I could say the same." She replied. The voice was familiar, she just couldn't remember who it was.

"What, you aren't happy to see me? I'm hurt Abby, I truly am."

"Who are you?"

"You see, that's the fun part, I'm not gonna tell you. Although there is a slight chance you will find out. That is, if we let you live."

"What do you- wait, what do you mean _we_? There's more than one of you?"

"Come on Abby, you know that two is more fun than one. And I'm not the one who set this whole thing up anyway. The other person, you know very well. You actually know both of us, but you know him better. When he called me and proposed this idea, I couldn't decline."

"I'm only gonna ask this one more time. Who the are you?"

"Okay, I'll at least give you a hint. You've almost died because of me."

"Gee, that narrows it down." Abby said sarcastically. Abby has come close to death many times; there was the car Otto, Ari sniping her, cyanide gas in her lab, the hit man hired to kill her that ended up being tazed in the back of his van, her ex boyfriend stalker Michael, her old lab assistant Chip holding her at knife point-that was it. That was the voice. She knew it sounded familiar.

"You're Chip, my old lab assistant that tried to kill me after you framed Tony." Said Abby.

"Good job Abby! There's just one more thing." Chip walked out of the room. He returned a few seconds later with a metal bat, and walked over to Abby. He bent over and got close to her face.

"My name, was Charles." He said angrily. He stood up straight and looked down at Abby with the bat placed securely in his hand, and swung. It barely clipped the side of her face, later to leave a hefty bruise on her cheekbone.

"So here's the deal. If you anger me, lie to me, or try to escape, I will hit you with either this bat or my fist. Probably which ever is closest." Said Charles.

"No, you're only going to hit her with my permission." Another man walked into the room. He was dressed just like Charles. His voice was also very familiar to Abby.

"Well if I only hit her with your permission we wouldn't get very far." replied Charles. "I thought when you said you manned up you meant it."

"I did, but I don't want you hurting her." the man said.

"Well it's a little late for that now isn't it?" Abby added. Charles smacked her again and harder, but this time Abby tried to role out of the way. He ended up hitting her in the forearm, causing it to snap like a twig. The other man turned him around and punched him in the nose.

"I told you to only hit her with my permission, and I don't remember you asking for it." He said. "Go outside and give me a minute with Abby." Charles left the room leaving the two alone. The man walked over and sat down by Abby. She wasn't exactly thrilled to see him.

"Hi Abby." He said. The more words that came out of his mouth, the more Abby started to recognize who he was.

"Sorry I had to do this to you, but you left me with no other choice. I mean, my other plan failed a couple years back, so I decided to try this one instead." That gave it away. She knew who it was now. It was none other than Michael Mower, the famous stalker.

"What do you mean you had no other choice?! You abducted me stupid! There are lots of other choices! You could..."

"What, send a letter? Email? This is the only way to get to you Abby."

"Michael, you truly are insane."

"Oh good, you know who I am now. That means I can finally take this off." He took off the ski mask, revealing his face. But there was something different about him. He looked stronger, manlier, and less…pitiful.

"Abby, all I ask of you is to cooperate."

"How am I not cooperating? I'm just sitting here!"

"You always were stubborn Abby. That is one of the many things I love about you. And all I want from you is some love in return." That caught her off guard. She wasn't sure what to say next. She looked at him straight in the eye, making him weak. Michael has always had a weak spot for Abby's emerald green eyes. He got up, turned away from her, and walked out of the room. Abby still sat in the corner. She tried to untie her hands, which didn't work too well. Her head and arm were throbbing. She could feel the blood on her head from the gash that appeared when she hit the pavement of the parking lot. The back of her head hurt from when Charles hit her in the head to knock her unconscious. Her cheek and arm hurt of course from the metal bat Charles hit her with. Did she really anger them that much? All Michael really wanted was her, which wouldn't happen. But Charles wanted her dead. He had already tried once, but this time she couldn't fight back. Now Abby could do nothing but wait for one of the psychopaths to come back, or for Gibbs to come to her rescue like he always does. But the team was unfortunately moving a little slower than usual since they didn't have their forensic scientist.

Back at NCIS, Gibbs was over working everyone. The suspect list wasn't big, only three people. One was still in prison, the other two were the guilty ones that were with Abby. Gibbs decided that they would pay Charles a visit first, since he was the bigger threat. When they got to his house, he of course wasn't there. So they decided to pay Michael a visit next, and he also wasn't at his house. Gibbs being smarter than the average senior field agent, took the team and went to the place where Michael worked; "Krime Kleaners."

They all got there in good time. Everyone got out of their cars, took out fully loaded weapons, and got in position. They inched their way inside, only to find nothing, on the first floor that is. They eased their way upstairs to the second story of the building, hoping to find Michael, but preferably Abby somewhere up there. However, the storage room Abby was being held in was down stairs in the basement. Michael and Charles were arguing outside of it.

"Look, I know you want to kill her, but I'm the one in charge here, and I say you can't kill her." Said Michael.

"She's obviously not going to give you what you want, so why not?" argued Charles.

"Because I don't want her dead, and I only hired you to get her here, and to interrogate her."

"Well how am I supposed to get anything out of her if you wont let me hurt her."

"Interrogations can be done without harming her."

"Not with Abby, she wont say a word unless she's trying to trick or insult you." Charles had him there. "Now are you going to let me go in there and actually achieve something or are you just going to keep me out here and lecture me?" he continued.

"Fine. Go." Charles grabbed his bat and reached for the handle on the door.

"Leave the bat here." Ordered Michael. Charles put his bat down and reached for the handle again. "And give me your gun." Charles looked at him funny, and gave his gun to Michael. He wondered how Michael knew he had a gun on him.

"Can I go in now?" asked Charles.

"Go." Charles actually went in this time and looked at Abby. She had managed to stand up on her feet. They weren't tied together, which Charles soon regretted.

"So how'd you get up?" he asked.

"I have my ways."

"Did you have to stretch or did you need something to do while you waited?"

"Actually, I got up so I could do this." Abby walked over to Charles and looked at him straight in the eye.

"So you got up so you could look at me?" Charles asked.

"No, that's not why."

"Then why?"

"I'm glad you asked." Abby bent back slightly and kicked Charles where it hurt most. The force of her kick made her fall backwards and slide across the floor. Charles hit the door and bent over in pain. Abby has a powerful kick! He managed to stand up straight again after a few seconds.

"Okay, that's it!" Charles took out a large knife he had concealed at his waist. "I don't care what Michael says, you gotta go!" He pulled the knife back into the throwing position. He started to throw when Michael came bursting through the door, shooting Charles four times in the upper back. Unfortunately, Charles had managed to continue with his throw, but the knife only clipped Abby in the lower half of her torso, about two centimeters away from the edge on her left side. Gibbs and the team heard the gunshot as they were about to search the basement. They rushed down the stairs and over to the open door of the storage closet. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee all looked in the room to see nothing but Charles lying dead on the floor. Then, suddenly they heard the elevator ding, and ran over to it. Michael was carrying Abby into the elevator. Gibbs took Tony's hat off and threw it at the elevator, getting it stuck in the doors and stopping them from closing. They ran into the elevator with guns held high in front of their faces. McGee put his down and grabbed Abby from Michael. Everyone was more than glad to see she was still alive. Tony called Ducky and Gibbs and Ziva handcuffed Michael and took him to NCIS. Ducky and Jimmy got there, took Abby back, bandaged her up, and made sure she was okay. McGee was of course by her side the whole time, and Gibbs made sure Michael Mower never saw the light of day ever again.


End file.
